I'm Fine (sollux x Aradia) sadstuck
by Saltycaramelprince
Summary: Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are currently living through the most traumatic point of your life. Your girlfriend's dead, you are endlessly being bullied, and your grades are declining. What more could you ask for?
1. I'm Fine

Your name is Sollux Captor.

You are a 16 year old high-school junior. You have an extreme interest for coding as well as programming. Not to mention, you are the #1 ultimate gamer in your entire school after competing in the most competitive RPG brawl ever. Throughout your miserable life you have been diagnosed with major depression. You've been telling everyone that you're ok but your annoying father says otherwise.  
In your miserable life, you were blessed with two gay parental figures. This was partly the reason you were being bullied by no other than Karkat Vantas and that prep boy Eridan Ampora. It was more than that really. It all started when you were a chum in middle-school. You had been finishing some coding when two people had walked up to you during lunch.  
"Hey, asshole whatcha up to?" Karkat Vantas had said with a smirk on his face, looking down at the computer screen. You moved a little to the end of the table, feeling incredibly irritated. The other boy with the scarf sat down on the table, waving his designer scarf around.  
"Answer the fucking question captor or should I say faggot!" He started laughing hard, high-fiving the other. Everyone else in the cafeteria turned to stare at you, giving you weird looks followed by laughing. You could pretty much say they heard the Ampora call you a faggot. With a sigh, you leave humiliated. Class has just ended and your parent's are parked outside waiting for you. You quickly hurry inside your parent's car, shutting the door as you see a glimpse of the other students, pointing and laughing hard at you. You silently glare at them, it's hard having homosexual parents.  
"How was your day today Sol?" One of your fathers ask. You responded with silence. "Sollux? Is everything alright?" He asks, looking at you with concern. This time you sigh, feeling agitated.  
"Yes, dad everything's just PEACHY." You say with a growl, staring out the window. Your father frowns, letting you be because you're a growing moody teenager.

You snap back into reality. Have you snoozed again during Geometry? Shame on you. The memories flow in and out of you. Mostly the bad one's. You look across at the empty desk. Aradia Megido's desk.. She had once brought you the most happiest memories. You could even say, she was the only person that kept you alive. Her bloody corpse flashed into your mind, you immediately push your stuff off your desk. Wincing at the sudden flashback. It was November 21st, a gloomy morning. You were suddenly called into the principal's office for a chat. Was this about hacking the school system. God, you pray you don't get suspended. The conversation commenced.  
"Sollux Captor is it? How are you this morning?"  
"Pretty okay guess.." You slightly slouched down in your chair. Feeling an uncomfortable feeling in your abdomen.  
"Were you aware of what happened to a particular friend of yours last night?" He then asked, leaning in a little. Panic had shown in your eyes, causing you to look down.  
"I.. Ah, no.." You responded quietly, clenching your fists tightly.  
"I see.. Your friend Aradia Megido passed away last night after being hit fatally by a car." The whole world seemed to stop after that sentence, you hold your hand close to your hard, breathing hard as you start to hyperventilate. Many thoughts run through you mind. Oh my god she's dead. It's over, there's no more us. My girlfriend.. The only one who would actually talk to me. Does everyone else know?

I'm alone...


	2. A pleasant memory

You can still feel her heartbeat, the way she looked at you and smiled. Your hand around her waist and neck, as you softly meet her lips. That was last week, for it had been your anniversary. Looking back at that it makes your stomach feel weak. Some things just aren't clear to you. How could someone you've known for so long suddenly disappear out of nowhere like that? She's technically here just.. Not breathing. A sharp pain hits you. Remembering the last time she was still here. A soothing Saturday night.

"It's such a beautiful night isn't it?" Aradia says, leaning in close to you and peering at the sky. You smile, putting your hand through her hair, softly stroking it.

"It's always beautiful when I'm with you." You say, kissing the Megido's forehead, taking a deep breath of relief. These nights were always beautiful. You could simply sit back and relax with the girl of your dreams. Not a fear in the world. Not a fear of losing her.

"Mmm, Hey Sollux?" She says all of a sudden, gazing up into your mismatched eyes.

"Yes, Aradia?" you respond softly, looking back at her through your glasses, feeling your heartbeat starting to rush slightly.

"I can't wait for the future. In five years we're going to be married, in two years we're going to be in college, and in 10 years who knows what's going to happen. I know I say this a lot, but I'm glad I met you. Do you remember that first week of highschool?" Aradia says, lying down in the grass, pulling you down with her. You chuckle, adjusting your glasses before replying.

"How could I not? You saved my life that first week after that almighty Ampora shoved me into that locker for an hour." You laugh a little, even though at the time of that event you were deeply intimidated, meeting Aradia had completely changed that. "Getting stuck inside that locker was probably the best thing Eridan's ever done to me." You continue, a little grin on your face. She giggled, wrapping her arms around your thin, slender body.

"I guess it was, wasn't it? When I heard a voice coming from one of the lockers I knew I had to help you. Even though I got my first detention for coming to class late, it was all worth it to meet you. My King Bee." You smiled, kissing her lips, taking your time.

Everything seems like a blur for you now. You suddenly snap back into reality, looking around your surroundings. If only you could relive that precious moment. She belonged to you; you were suddenly changed his mind and took her away to his kingdom. Maybe she's happier there.. I wonder how she's doing right now? Is she grieving her own death or having the time of her life. So many unanswered questions.

You turn on your phone, unlocking your password and clicking on messages. You scroll down and tap on Aradia's contact, looking back at her past messages. Even though she couldn't text you back, it might just bring you comfort. You began to text her a message.

 _Hi Aradia, it's me Sollux. You may or may not receive this, but that's ok. I just wanted to say how much I miss you and how close I want to be with you. You're always going to be my lover no matter what happens._

 _I love you. 3_

You sigh, soon sending the message and laying back on your bed, placing your phone on the nightstand. It suddenly lets out a little buzz, notifying you of a new message, but from who? You quickly flick on the phone, checking to see who had left you a message.

Your heart drops, seeing as Aradia had texted you back.

 _Sollux? Sollux Captor? Is it really you? This is Damara Megido. You may remember me from that family dinner. I know how you feel. You're devastated over what had happened. This is giving us all a heartache, but we can get through this together. Our family would be honored if you came over tonight. We understand if you're not up to it._


	3. Coma

You turn your phone off and attempt to stand up, making your way to your closet. Honestly, you were a huge mess. Food stained clothes are what had covered your body at the moment. With a sigh, you put on your best clothes. This was for your dead girlfriend Aradia after all; you must at least make an attempt at making yourself look presentable. You make your way down the stairs before being interrupted by a male with messy blonde hair, wielding a skateboard. Your brother.. Mituna. Groaning, you continue to make your way down the stairs when a sudden hand grabs you by the shoulder. You were hoping you wouldn't have to deal with this.

"Hey, Sollux! Where are you going all so fancy?" Mituna had asked, poking at your suit. Breathe, just breathe. Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine.

"I'm.." You pause a little, losing your balance as you collapse to the ground, the whole room going dark as you fall. Darker and darker.

 _My my, Sollux Captor, you've failed. Just face it you can't do this. No matter how hard you try. You simply cannot get over this tragedy. She's in a much better place anyway. Who knows if she even misses you. Who would miss such a sad soul like you? Just think about it. You're going to burn in hell all alone, wishing you haven't lived the rest of your life so gloomy. Why not turn that frown upside down and actually try to live this time?_

Your body twitches as you flutter your eyes open, looking around at the white imprisonment. "Ah. Where am I?" you whisper quietly, an aching feeling coming across you. To your realization, you were in a hospital. You slowly breathe, a white figure appearing in front of you. She looked very familiar. Her lips moved slowly, sitting down on your hospital bed.

"S-Sollux?" the figure silently said, appearing to scooch closer to you. Bringing her angelic hand close to your face. Lightly stroking your face as a giant smile came across her face. Your heart seemed to race faster, opening and closing your eyes with divine joy.

"Aradia…?" you say slowly, feeling your heartbeat race even faster. "Aradia? Aradia!" you start to shout her name a few times. The machine next to you starting to beep at a faster speed.

"Sollux." She whispered, her angelic eyes staring into your mismatched eyes. "Oh Sollux." The white figure continued to move her hand around your hair. "I.. I have to go now. I have to go back home." The figure spoke again, her expression looking saddened this time.

"H-home..?" you repeat back, stuttering on your words.

"Yes home." The angelic figure spoke lightly, looking up as to hint to what her home now was. "I love you Sollux..", was her final sentence before departing.

"I.. I love you too Aradia!" You screamed, letting your emotions out, looking up into the ceiling. You collapse back into bed, breathing heavily. The sound of silence was soon broken by a sudden voice.

"Sollux, are you feeling alright buddy?" the man dressed in a white coat and tie asked, putting his hand over your forehead. You flinch, soon realizing the man.

"Dad?" You ask, feeling unsure of yourself. A wave of pain flooded your head, causing you to groan in pain. The man nodded, allowing you to speak. "Why am I in the hospital..? What happened?" You say, confusion in your voice.

"Well. Mituna had told me that you suddenly blacked out on him and fell down the stairs.. It was too late for him to stop you from falling. Your father and I were very worried; we quickly took you to the hospital. You've been in a coma for a week Sollux." He says, finishing his sentence. This makes no sense at all. It felt like only yesterday that you were getting ready to go to the Megido house, except, you didn't go. Sigh. The most unfortunate things happen to you.

Side Note:

The italicized wording were the voices in Sollux's head. Just to make it clear ^_^ Thank you for reading. I apologize this chapter took so long.


End file.
